<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Is How You Bring Me Back to Life by benjaminrussell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430683">This Is How You Bring Me Back to Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell'>benjaminrussell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Meme, One Hundred years later, Reunions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:20:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A hundred years later, Booker reunites with the team and they reminisce about their late leader. </p><p>Said leader might have something to say about that though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>569</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Is How You Bring Me Back to Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ignores the Quynh scene so I could fit in the meme lol.</p><p>Title from Bring Me Back To Life by Ht Bristol, Charlie Bannister, Vincent Steele &amp; Nine One One.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just like their first meal with Nile, she and the three men sat around a small table in mostly silence. Again, Andy wasn’t there, although of course Booker had been expecting that. He’d been expecting it since he said goodbye to her in London a hundred years ago. Eventually he broached the subject, breaking the soft lull of distant traffic and quiet eating.</p><p>“…Andy?” He knew he didn’t need to say anything else; they’d immediately understand what he was asking. The other three glanced at each other, and then Nile spoke up, her expression solemn.</p><p>“She had a good run of it.”</p><p>“She kept fighting, even when she really shouldn’t have done,” Nicky added, lifting his glass of wine in a toast.</p><p>“Oh yeah. Remember that old woman in Hamburg?” Joe broke out in a grin for the first time since they’d met Booker by the Thames.</p><p>“Oh my god.” Nile started giggling, presumably at the memory, as Joe started recounting the story of a layover between jobs that almost ended with Andy throwing down with a ninety-year-old grandmother.</p><p>The reminiscing continued well after they’d all finished eating, each of them sharing their favourite memories of her, right up until a familiar voice called out from the hallway, “Quit telling people I’m dead.”</p><p>“Sometimes I can still hear her voice,” Joe said, in a tone that was probably meant to be fond but was spoilt by the laughter he was clearly biting back. Andy appeared in the doorway behind him and smacked him around the head without looking, shooting Booker a warm smile at the same time.</p><p>“Welcome back.”</p><p>“How?” Booker jumped to his feet, almost knocking over his chair in his haste. He quickly rounded the table and pulled her into a tight hug for several seconds, before stepping back to look her up and down. “I thought I’d never see you again.”</p><p>“I started healing again.” Andy shrugged slightly, as if she’d long since put the mystery away in the mental box with all the other things they’d probably never know about their immortalities. He stared at her for several more moments, before the shock finally gave way to the realisation that his friends had been purposely letting him believe their leader was dead for the past half hour.</p><p>“She had a good run of it, did she?” Booker turned back to Nile, Nicky, and Joe, raising an eyebrow at them laughing at him.</p><p>“She did!” Nile mock protested between bouts of laugher. “It just hasn’t ended yet!” That only made the other two laugh harder, leaning against each other as if to stop themselves falling over. Booker knew they were having fun at his expense, but honestly, he couldn’t bring himself to care. He was just glad to see them again. All of them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Edit: Not replying to all of them directly but thanks for all the lovely comments - they really make my day! 😊</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>